A conventional vehicle-use transmission manipulating device is known wherein a vehicle-use transmission manipulating device includes a link mechanism connected between a change pedal for transmitting and a transmission side. See, for example, JP-A-5-105164.
The vehicle-use transmission manipulating device shown in FIG. 2 of JP-A-5-105164 includes a clutch pedal 11 that is mounted on a foot rest shaft 25 which supports a foot rest 10 thereon. A shaft 7c is provided below the foot rest shaft 25 with a bell crank-shaped operating arm 7 being swingably mounted on the shaft 7c. A connecting rod 42 extends between the clutch pedal 11 and one side arm of the operating arm 7 with one end of an adjusting rod 13 being swingably connected to the other side arm of the operating arm 7. At the same time, the adjusting rod 13 extends in substantially a frontward direction of the vehicle body with a distal end of the adjusting rod 13 being connected to a shift shaft 14 of a transmission.
In the above-mentioned vehicle-use transmission manipulating device, since the adjusting rod 13 is arranged below the clutch pedal 11, there exists a possibility that, when a rider performs a gear change using the transmission, a rider's foot interferes with the adjusting rod 13.